


please

by Vex_0



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Prison Sex, Touch-Starved, dream is a loney bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vex_0/pseuds/Vex_0
Summary: Bad goes to visit Dream in prisonum nuttz
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 112





	please

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha nuttz big brainrot moment i decided to write about

He really didn’t know what to do anymore. He was cold but the overwhelming heat of the lava falling down from the entrance made the coldness of the cell unsettling. Very few people came to visit him, and when they did it left him feeling used in the end.

Dream was confused. Is this how everyone felt after what he did?

He didn’t care if it hurt anymore he just wanted visitors…. He just wanted to feel something.  
  
The soft whispers of being told how such a good whore he was for them. The smell of gunpowder and hissing echoed.

The roses and honey telling him why he was so hated. How he had no more friends gripping his hips as they thrusted into him angrily.

Gentle touches telling him he’s so perfect, that he will help him ~~escape~~. Chorus fruit and freshly fallen snow constantly changing.  
  
Shivering as he felt the burning heat flood into his stomach slowly, letting out a soft moan as he grinded into the cold floor he was sitting on.

Feeling empty after so long was starting to get to him.

**“Click…….Click………”**

Dream perked up as the familiar noise of the lava being taken down echoed around the prison.

_Someone was coming? Who visit? VISIT!?? Finally! missed friends so lonely... please? Friends so nice to visit._

Dream let out giggle as his brain voiced out his happiness and he flapped his arms in response. The blond shifted his weight to the left as he untucked his legs and tried to stand up. Only to feel the room spin around as he almost fell to the floor again. Stumbling as he caught himself he whipped his head towards the front of the cell as the overbearing orange color was slowly taken away.

_Who was visiting him this time?_

_Was it someone new?_

Or was it his best friend? He hoped it was the Chorus fruit and snow. Letting out a shaky whine as his body heated up and he gripped onto his hoodie thinking of the phantom touches that grazed over his hips once. The soft _vwoops_ of affection still echoed around his cell from time to time, and even after he was gone his particles lingered.

As he gave the slow falling lava his attention he almost let out a squeal as Gunpowder and a Black figure was spotted. The blond squinted looking at the figure. His excitement was crushed slightly because it wasn’t his _BESTEST_ friend, but it was one of them so he didn't mind. Dream bounced in place as the platform brought his visitor towards his cell.

The newcomer sighed as they walked off the platform towards Dream jumping slightly as a  
 **“Click…..Click….”** echoed around the prison.   
  
He paused as he was hit in the face with the scent of dirt? Sniffing the air once more he finally caught the intoxicating sweet scent of blueberries!

Blueberry actually came to visit him!

“Bl-Bad!! How are you? I miss you!” Dream whined out happily as he bounced in place.  
  


* * *

Bad knew Dream wasn’t stable right now. Sam told him how much the blond kept trying to escape, but watching him wiggle happily in place as his eyes filled with happiness told Bad otherwise.

“Hey Dream! How have you been-” He paused mid sentence as he watched the blond shuffle towards him slightly. As Bad stared at Dream in confusion he noticed how hard the blond was breathing. His ragged breathing, his flushed face and swaying back and forth. Was Dream sick?

“Dream what's wrong? Are you sick? Do I need to go get Sam?” Bad said as he watched him freeze up and stand up straight trying to play it off.

“Oh nothing don't worry! I just really missed you.” Dream squeaked out as he gripped the bottom of his hoodie pulling it down.


End file.
